Hasta El Amanecer
by Daniela April Cullen
Summary: Serie de viñetas, haciendo la cuenta regresiva para Amanecer, NO CONTIENE SPOILERS, R&R Séptima viñeta: Jasper
1. Jacob

_A/N:__ Hasta el Amanecer es una serie de viñetas que escribí porque estaba aburrida y todavía faltan 8 días ¡No puedo esperar! Va a ser una viñeta por personaje a mi elección. Primera viñeta: Jacob_

**Disclaimer****:**** Si Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos sus personajes me pertenecieran, sabría el final de Amanecer y no tendría sentido escribir esto. Así que no, no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Jacob

Siempre supe que sería así, desde el jardín de niños que molestaba a mis compañeras diciendo que los cuentos de hadas no existían, que los príncipes y las princesas sólo se casaban por política. Una de ellas me respondía que no era necesario ser una princesa con título, que podía serlo en su interior, que a una princesa no la hace una corona, sino sus valores. Me reí, ¿quién iba a pensar que Leah, la autora de esas palabras, iba a dejar de creer sólo nueve años después? Su príncipe la había dejado por Emily, su propia prima, que a sus ojos era una plebeya. Seguro que Leah nunca estuvo más arrepentida de haber soñado con magia y hechizos, uno de ellos la había destruido. Aún recuerdo el día en que se enteró de mis sentimientos por Bella, había dicho mis mismas palabras, _los cuentos de hadas no existen_. Lo negué. _Ninguno con esta maldición puede tener un final feliz, acéptalo Jake_, me dijo. Me sorprendió que se hubiera referido al hecho de ser hombres lobo como "maldición", ya que antes de que supiera que Sam la había dejado por imprimarse solía contar todo el tiempo lo poderosa que se sentía. _Esto es así_, le había dicho ese día. Ahora entendía que tenía razón, como yo en el jardín de niños, _no tendría un final felíz y nunca tuve esa posibilidad_.

Últimamente, una pregunta estuvo rondando mi cabeza. Quil, al enterarse de lo que sentía, me preguntó si preferiría ser felíz un instante y sufrir el resto de mi vida o no sufrir ni ser felíz. En el primer momento, elegí la primera: por lo menos sentiría y no sería una sanguijuela. Ahora sé que elegí bien, pero con las razones equivocadas, ahora la elijo porque aunque sufra toda mi vida, quedarán los recuerdos. Recordaré que felíz fui al estar con ella, aunque no me amara de la manera que desearía. La recordaría a ella. Recordaría su sonrisa. Recordaría. Sonreí.

* * *

_A/N:__ ¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Quieren otro capítulo? ¡Dejen reviews! Pasen por mis otras historias también._

_-__Dan;;_


	2. Ángela

_A/N:__ 7 días para Amanecer. Segunda viñeta: Ángela_

**Disclaimer:**** La triste verdad: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ángela

Bella se va a casar. Bella se va a casar. Bella se va a casar. Yo voy a ser una de las damas de honor. Por más que lo repita, aún no lo creo. Siempre pensé que Bella era de esas chicas que se esfuerzan en el instituto para entrar en la universidad y que siempre terminan con carreras exitosas. Igual, el matrimonio no es un obstáculo, ¿o sí? No lo creo. Seguro que en algunos años voy a verla en la televisión, o a encontrar un libro que diga _Bella Swan_. Siempre fue muy buena en literatura. Ahora se va a casar, se va a mudar y no la veré más. Ángela, Ángela, no pienses en eso, todavía existe el correo, ¿verdad? El e-mail también es una posibilidad. Sé que va a ser felíz con Edward, basta ver cómo se miran para saber que no es sólo un amor de instituto, es mucho más.

A veces tengo miedo de que Ben no me ame en realidad, si no que fuera de esos típicos "amores pasajeros" ¿Qué miedo? Tengo terror. Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas, tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas. Después de todo, voy a ser una de las damas de honor y Ben va a ser mi pareja. Desgraciadamente, estoy segura de que en toda la boda voy a estar pensando en cómo me gustaría ser yo la que esté en el lugar de Bella y que Ben sea el que esté en el lugar de Edward. Me encantaría que Ben se me propusiera. ¿A quién engaño? , ahora las cosas son diferentes y la edad promedio de casamiento es de treinta años. La mayoría de los matrimonios antes de esa edad fracasan. Por supuesto ese no es el caso de mi familia, mi madre se casó a los dieciséis. Sé que eso es demasiado pronto, pero mi padre en ese momento tenía veinticuatro. Se casaron, fueron felices. Nos tuvieron a mí y a mis hermanos. Nunca se separaron. Espero que Bella y Edward sean así de felices.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Como estaba sola, yo fui la que abrió, y al hacerlo me encontré con algo que no sería más perfecto ni en mis sueños más salvajes:

-Ángela, ¿te casarías conmigo?

* * *

_A/N:__ Sí, ya sé que es medio improbable de que se lo pidiera justo cuando son Bella y Edward los que se casan, pero no me importa, el final me gustó, cosa rara en mí (que me critico todo), pero bueno. Sí, son muy cortos los capítulos, pero así deben ser para que no me vaya de tema. Gracias a mi única reviewer ¡Sos genial! xD_

_-__Dan;;_


	3. Emmett

_A/N:__ 6 días para Amanecer. Tercera viñeta: Emmett_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.**

* * *

Emmett

Edward se va a casar con Bella. Obtuvo lo que quería. Me acuerdo de su enorme sonrisa el día de la pelea. Me acuerdo que pensé "o Bella dijo que sí al matrimonio, o dijo que se iba a quedar humana". La verdad la segunda opción no era nada posible, nunca lo fue. Bella es tan terca. Reí al pensar en esto último. Pensar que hace apenas unos años Edward era el amargado, no sonreía. Se pasaba el tiempo tocando el piano o escuchando música en su habitación. Ella le devolvió la vida.

Me duele pensar en los malos momentos que pasó Edward después de dejarla, en su cara que exhibía una constante mueca de dolor, en la voz quebrada que tenía cuando me hablaba desde su móvil. Porque aunque es difícil de creer por nuestros caracteres diferentes, me llevo bien con él. Es mi hermano favorito, y me preocupo por él. Aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, aunque él diga que me lo tomo todo a broma y yo diga que él se toma todo demasiado enserio. Lo conozco, no tanto como Bella, pero sí más que ningún miembro de la familia. Porque Edward nunca confió en Carlisle como confió en mí. Voy a ser el padrino de bodas.

* * *

_A/N:__ Lo escribí a las 3 y media de la mañana, no esperen más xD. Fue corto, pero en media hora subo el próximo :D_

_-__Dan;;_

_P.D.: ¿Tienen idea de lo que me costó hacer una viñeta seria de Emmett? xD_


	4. Rosalie

_A/N:__ 5 días para Amanecer, ¡mañana lo voy a pedir a Estados Unidos! :D. Cuarta viñeta: Rosalie_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.**

* * *

Rosalie

Creí que iba a entrar en razón. Creí que al final Edward se iba a salir con la suya. Creí que yo me iba a salir con la mía. Esa humana terca. Debí insistir más, esa larga charla que tuve con Edward al principio de su relación no fue suficiente. Debí insistir más, ahora esa humana necia va a terminar con su vida. Es mi culpa, debí insistirle a Bella con mi historia. Pero es necia, necia. Lo único que faltaba era a Alice que la alentara. Ella porque no recuerda su vida humana, no sabe lo que dejó atrás. Debería pensar un poco en el prójimo. Lo único que tengo de consuelo es la esperanza de que Edward y Bella sean tan felices como Emmett y yo, o como Jasper y Alice, o incluso más. Sólo puedo desearles lo mejor…. y desear poder cerrar la boca durante la ceremonia. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que tu propia dama de honor te critique, de eso tengo experiencia cuya moraleja fue: nunca encargarle a Alice una boda. Pero Bella es tan terca.

* * *

_A/N:__ El fin de este capítulo era demostrar que Emmett en la viñeta anterior pensaba que con el casamiento ganaba una hermana, mientras que Rosalie pensaba que Bella perdía su vida, pero que a pesar de estar en desacuerdo, se apoyan entra ellos y apoyan a su hermano, porque Bella es lo mejor que le pasó. Rose se la agarra un poco con Alice en este capítulo, creo que eso demuestra que su relación de "hermanas" no es perfecta. Traté de ponerle un poco de humor, exagerando lo terca que es Bella, pero es la verdad. Estoy pensando seriamente hacer un ONESHOT de la boda de Rosalie que Alice haya "arruinado". Fue muy, muy corto. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser largo, pero es que estaba atrasada con los días y los personajes. La nota de autor es más larga que el capítulo así que, sigo mañana :)_

_-__Dan;;_


	5. Esme

_A/N:__ 4 días para Amanecer, no llegué a tiempo a la librería. Quinta viñeta: Esme_

**Disclaimer:**** Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque mi nombre no es Stephenie.**

* * *

Esme

Creí que este día nunca llegaría. El día en que mi hijo fuera totalmente felíz. Después de tantos años nadie tenía esperanza alguna de que Edward encontrara a su media naranja. Rechazó a las mujeres del clan de Denali y no tenía interés en las que no siguieran su misma dieta. Cuando todos dejaron de creer, yo creí. Tenía que hacerlo, porque cuando todos dejan de creer se transforma en un imposible, y no iba a dejar que eso pasara, no a mi hijo. Creí, pero nunca esperé que trajera tanta felicidad, no sólo a Edward sino a toda la familia. Ahora todo está en armonía, mejor de lo que haya estado nunca. Todo gracias a ella.

Ella, tan frágil como todos la creemos, le devolvió la sonrisa a Edward, le devolvió el brillo a sus ojos, hasta ahora apagados, e hizo resurgir la esperanza en cada uno de nosotros. Por eso todos la cuidamos como si fuera de la familia. Es de la familia. Es mi hija, mi hija humana, y nunca dejaría que le pasara algo. Ninguno de nosotros dejaría que le pasara algo. _Ella es nuestra felicidad._ Ella es un símbolo de que podemos vencer las adversidades y crear un futuro mejor. _Ella es nuestra fe. _Porque ella es la única que ve en nosotros un alma y nos anima a ser mejores personas. _Ella es nuestra esperanza. _Porque es la única que despertó estos sentimientos en nosotros. _Ella es amor. _Porque el amor es poderoso y aunque nuestros corazones ya no latan, todos, aunque sea en una pequeña parte, tienen su marca. Porque cualquier hijo marca algo en la vida de su madre y mi hija me marcó más en mi corazón de lo que creía posible.

* * *

_A/N:__ No fue tan largo como esperaba, pero sí estoy satisfecha (hacer los capítulos largos cuesta). Dan ganas de que Esme sea nuestra suegra también xD Reviews, porfa, así soy felíz y escribo más rápido este fic, dándome tiempo para escribir los otros ;D Más tarde pongo la próxima viñeta. ¿De quién será?_

_-__Dan;;_


	6. Carlisle

_A/N:__ 3 días para Amanecer, falta poco, falta poco…. Sexta viñeta: Carlisle_

**Disclaimer:**** No me llamo Stephenie Meyer, eso significa que la saga de Crepúsculo no me pertenece… ¿Dónde hay que ir para cambiarse el nombre?**

* * *

Carlisle

¿Cómo se supone que se tiene que sentir un padre al ver a su hijo felíz? Podría explotar de júbilo. Finalmente encontró a su alma gemela. Finalmente encontró a alguien que lo comprendiera totalmente. Finalmente encontró a alguien que lo complementara. Finalmente encontró a alguien que quisiera lo suficiente para dar la vida. Finalmente encontró la felicidad. Finalmente encontró el amor. Finalmente se halla completo.

Al convertir a Edward lo dudé, después me arrepentí por haberle arruinado la vida. Sé lo que se siente estar sólo, lo estuve por tres siglos. Debió ser peor para él, porque estaba rodeado de parejas. Siempre tuve miedo de que piense que se lo estamos refregando por la cara, pero él nunca se quejó, nunca decía lo que pensaba. Por suerte, ese sentimiento de culpa ya no me acompaña, porque Edward alcanzó su felicidad, más de la que hubiera alcanzado tres metros bajo tierra.

Edward y Bella están destinados a estar juntos. Se necesitan el uno al otro. Se complementan. Lo más importante: se aman. Porque el cordero logró conquistar al león, y el león logró controlarse por amor al cordero. Porque aunque parece de los amores imposibles que están destinados a fracasar, yo sé que este no lo hará. Porque son fuertes juntos. Porque una eternidad los espera. Una eternidad llena de felicidad.

* * *

_A/N:__ ¿Vieron el spoiler? Resulta que… ¡Stephenie Meyer misma puso un spoiler de Amanecer! No lo voy a poner para no arruinarles la sorpresa a algunos, pero en el próximo capítulo, pongo el link. Si, capítulo malo, pero es...Carlisle, me es dificil escribir sobre él. Dejen reviews por favor, ciao._

_-__Dan;;_


	7. Jasper

_A/N:__ 2 días para Amanecer, perdón si esta es aún peor que la anterior, pero mires quien es… Séptima viñeta: Jasper_

**Disclaimer****:**** No me pertenece la saga de Crepúsculo. Ni siquiera una copia del libro. Esta es una indirecta para mis amigos que me deben el regalo de cumpleaños hace casi tres meses.**

Jasper

El tiempo pasa, las personas envejecen, se cumple el ciclo de la vida. Pero nosotros no somos así, nuestro reloj ya no anda. Imagínense un reloj de arena. Si tapan la abertura de la mitad la arena no pasa. Bueno, nuestra vida son así. La arena paró de caer, así como nuestros corazones pararon de latir.

El tiempo pasa, pero seguimos siendo los mismos, día tras día, año tras año, década tras década. Nuestro aspecto sigue siendo el mismo: demacrado y extremadamente pálido… y nuestros ojos. Nuestros ojos varían según nuestra elección. Es claro que algunos ni siquiera tienen elección, ya que en entre nosotros, como entre los humanos, el que tiene más conocimiento es más poderoso. Eso es algo que aprendí durante mis años en México: mientras los neófitos no supieran que había otra opción y que sólo los estábamos utilizando, todo estaba en orden. Pero mientras yo creía que era el poderoso, María me ocultaba que yo tenía otra opción, una que a ella no le convenía, y que descubrí cuando la encontré a _ella_, mi luz.

El tiempo pasa, y nuestras decisiones son para siempre. Mi decisión fue inmediata al ver esos ojos dorados que me observaban con satisfacción, después de toda una vida de espera. Sentí que emanaba sentimientos, hasta ese momento desconocidos para mi: ternura, cariño, comprensión y amor. En ese momento, en esa mirada, nos unimos eternamente.

El tiempo pasa, y nuestros sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos. Yo los veo, cada vez que veo a Rosalie y a Emmett discutir, veo que aunque por más veces lo hagan se aman, desde hace más de sesenta años. Cada vez que veo a Carlisle mirando la televisión mientras Esme limpia, no necesito ver la ternura en sus ojos para saber qué poderoso sentimiento está haciendo presencia en ellos. Claro está que yo no sólo siento los sentimientos flotar en una habitación, sino que cuando son sólidos los veo perfectamente. Como si dos personas estuvieran unidas por un lazo.

El tiempo pasa, pero los lazos perduran. El de Bella y Edward lo hará y, aunque la mayoría considera que soy el único que puedo estar seguro, no necesito sentirlo. Cualquier lazo sólido está presente en la mirada. Expresivos o no, los ojos son la ventana al alma. Su lazo es tan fuerte que lo sentiría a kilómetros de distancia, un lazo de amor infinito y eterno. Un lazo que vence todas las adversidades, y que ni la muerte va a poder separar.

_A/N:__ Esta viñeta fue bastante larga para ser de Jasper, y para ser una viñeta. Sean comprensivos, por favor xD __Como lo prometí, ¡El Spoiler! __www . ew . com /ew/article/0,2021,522800.html (saquen las comas y los espacios). No puedo creerlo. Falta muy poco. En otras noticias, ¡salió Memorias de Idhún en Argentina! –la autora se desmayó y no puede continuar, ¡pero dejen reviews!-_

_-__Dan;;_


End file.
